


Between us.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, Filthy, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: Ben gets caught getting off on the gym bikes by none other than John Stones.(Smutty smut for the people)





	Between us.

**Author's Note:**

> They're at St. George's. This is set during the nations league international break back in the summer. Before Garefff decided Keane is a better defender than Stonsey.

Ben sat down on the seat of the electric gym bike. He felt his cock press down against hard leathery material, making his dick slowly spring to life. The sensation shooting all the way from his cock in waves of pleasure through his body. Ben tested the waters a bit and he slowly pressed his hips down on the seat in a rolling motion. One time then two, then three times. The tightness around his crotch and how everything was squeezed made him slightly light headed and he suddenly couldn’t think about anything else other than getting off. He felt himself grow harder and harder as the pressure built up on his cock and balls with every roll of his hips. He was alone in the gym thankfully, everyone else was asleep. 

He braced himself on the handles, holding a tight grip as he pushed his hard, now leaking, cock down on the seat. It felt incredible, the pressure was just right and the seat from the bike just big enough to fit between his legs. He felt like a teenager again, getting off when his parents weren’t home, trying his best not to get caught. However this felt different he got more of a rush out of it. Knowing anyone could walk through that door, a teammate, it felt exciting in a way. 

He started moving his feet, slowly cycling and he felt his cock twitch at the feeling. The friction of his thighs moving up and down along with the rolling of his hips felt absolutely incredible. His hard cock bounced up and down between his legs, leaking through the material of his grey training bottoms. He moved faster, pressing his cock down harder, not being able to hold his moans in. 

Ben brought one hand down between his legs and squeezed, massaging his hardness as he rode the leather seat, backwards and forwards. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he felt his balls tighten. He was going to cum from just that, from riding the seat, grinding against it. He was going to cum untouched and in his pants, a wet patch already having formed on his grey jogging bottoms from all the precum. His mind was foggy and his body was burning from the heat inside of him. He bit his moans back as he squeezed his thighs together hard and picked up his rhythm. He’d gone from grinding slowly to humping the seat quickly. He pushed himself against the seat and his hand frantically, getting lost in his pleasure. He was about to pull his cock out of his trousers when he suddenly heard a noise coming from the doors as they opened. 

Ben quickly put both his hands on the handles and pretended to bike. His cock still incredibly hard it was painful, he was on the edge but he kept cycling, pretending he was having a late night session at the gym. His face was flushed and his cock was throbbing and he felt slightly disoriented. He’d almost got caught. Someone, he couldn’t quite make out who it was, but someone was approaching him.

As the person moved closer he could slowly make out who it was. It was John, his features illuminated by the night glow shining through the big glass windows.

“What are you doing?” John asked as he approached him, he had a look on his face Ben wasn’t quite able to read. He felt his cheeks burn red as he prayed the other man hadn’t caught him.

“Nothing I-I’m just- ”

“Didn’t look like nothing” John gave him a knowing smirk, and Ben dropped his hands from he handles. He’d been caught by John fucking Stones.

“How long have you been standing there?” Ben asked.   
  


“Long enough”

“Fuck”

“Don’t worry, I quite enjoyed the little show you put on” John said with that same look on his face. Ben felt his stomach turn in embarrassment. It wasn’t the fact that he’d been caught jerking off by a teammate, they were lads and they’d all been caught before, No it was in the manner he’d been caught. He’d basically been riding the bike seat like his life had depended on it, grinding himself on it, so horny he couldn’t control himself. And John had seen it all.

“Don’t make fun of me” Ben gave him a pleading look. He didn’t want to hear his jokes or worse hear the story being told at the breakfast table in the morning.

“I’m not” John said matter of factly, and for the first time since the start of their conversation Ben was actually able to read him. He was being sincere.

John took a step closer to him so that he was standing beside him, facing him. He saw John’s eyes slowly roam his body, as if he was checking him out. Ben felt the tension rise between them. A wet patch had formed around his head, precum leaking through the material and John was looking at it with hungry eyes. He felt his cock twitch as he saw John’s pair of eyes on it and he prayed and hoped the other man hadn’t noticed, but he was pretty sure he did as he looked up and gave him a knowing smirk.

“Keep going then” John said in a hushed tone.

“What?”

“Don’t let me stop you” The other man continued, hungry eyes flickering between him and his leaking cock. 

“You’re just going to stand there and watch?”

John wanted him to keep going, John wanted to watch him bring himself to climax or was John just messing with him. He couldn’t tell.

“If that’s fine by you” 

“I don’t know-”

“Oh come on, it’s not like you’ve not done it before eh?” John said and Ben looked at him with a questioning look. He hadn’t fucked the seat of an electrical gym bike as his teammate watched him before, he hadn’t-

“With James, you’ve knocked one out together haven’t you?” John clarified.  _ Oh, that’s what he meant. _

And yes, they had done that before, multiple times. They’d hang out and watch straight porn together, One time they'd even jerk each other off. Of course they had, everyone did with their mates, well at least most of them did. He’d spent enough time with his teammates to know about their sexual endeavours. It happened at St. George regularly, three or four of them would get together in one of the lads rooms and jerk off to porn. It was normal, they all did it.

“Yeah”

“He’s touched you hasn’t he?” 

Ben gave him a nod, and John looked at him like he’d already known the answer. Because of course James had touched him.

“And you liked it didn’t you?” 

John’s eyes were dark and full of lust and suddenly Ben felt the same heat from before rising in his body. He felt John’s hand slowly move up his thigh and his breath caught in his throat. “John”

“Did he touch you like this?” John whispered, moving closer to him and his hand slowly moving up his inner thigh to his leaking length. John cupped his cock in his had and gave him a squeeze.

“Fuck ahh” Ben moaned in surprise. The feeling of his aching throbbing hardness getting some friction made his head spin. He was so sensitive from before, from working his cock raw on the leathery seat. He wasn’t wearing any underwear so he could feel pretty much everything. 

John wrapped his fingers around his leaking length, over the material, and gave him a few good hard strokes. He felt his thighs shake and his abs tense. He was so hard, and so sensitive he knew any steady rhythm or enough pressure would make him unravel in his pants, and John knew that as well. He squeezed his base and then massaged his shaft before pausing and removing his hand completely, repeating it a few times, edging him like he’d never been edged before.

Ben had one hand on John’s shoulder gripping him tightly as he teased him, the pleasure was immense and at times Ben could feel his eyes rolling back.

“Stop teasing me so much...” Ben moaned quietly in the space between them, because he honestly felt like he was about to explode.

“If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?” John said as he played with the wet patch on his tip. He squeezed his head between his fingers and Ben’s body jumped at the sensation. God, he was so sensitive it was ridiculous.

“You’re going to make me cum” Ben said, out of breath and in a slight haze.

“Is that a bad thing?” John looked him in the eyes as his fingers hooked underneath Ben’s waistband.

“No” Ben said, lifting his hips of the seat allowing John to remove his grey sweatpants. They both watched as Ben’s cock bounced free, bobbing between his legs, standing tall. He was so wet it was crazy, his tip still leaking and everything sticky. Both his shaft and head were bright pink from all the friction he’d put it through earlier. He would’ve been ashamed of the state he was in if it hadn’t been for the fact that he felt like he was about to explode.

His cock felt even better against the leather seat as it was exposed. His naked ass and balls pressing down on the perfectly sized seat. All he wanted to do was bounce, up and down until his cock decided to shoot his load.

“I want to cum” Ben whispered.

“You want to what?”

“I want to cum, I want to cum” He repeated out of breath, grinding back and forth on the seat like his life depended on it. Chasing his orgasm like a madman. Moaning like he was alone in the room. His ass was exposed and he couldn’t care less. John’s eyes were watching him like a hawk, never leaving, never blinking. John was hard, he could see it very clearly and he wondered whether he’d been hard the whole time. He leaned his elbows on the handle, angling his cock better. His precum smeared all over the seat and his thigh, dripping down the sides. But it all didn’t matter when he looked up saw John stroking his own cock vigorously in front of him. Ben let a moan slip from out of his mouth, the sight too much. John was watching Ben, or more correctly his reflection on the giant mirror on the wall behind him and Ben realised he must have had a complete different view from there. His hole exposed and clenching, balls being squeezed, Ben riding himself to oblivion. It must’ve been a sight. And so was John, there was something very attractive about a man standing and jerking himself off, fucking into his fist in time to Ben’s movement’s. 

Ben closed his eyes as he felt his balls tighten. He was close, he was really fucking close. He move up the seat and grabbed onto the handles again he put as much pressure on his cock as he could and squeezed his thighs together tightly. He moved back and forth, up and down, he moved in circles, he did everything. Fast and hard, back and forth, up and down, in a circle, fast and hard-

It felt like an explosion of pleasure. All the pent up tension and pressure inside of him finally boiling over allowing him to finally reach his climax. His eyes were watering and his body convulsing, he let out some of the filthiest moans that had ever escaped him. He’d never cum as hard as he did at that moment. John was holding him up, and he was holding on to John for dear life. He didn’t ever remember it happen.nIt was messy, sticky white liquid sprayed all over his thighs, the seat and even on John. His hair was stuck to his forehead, he definitely needed a shower after this. John lifted him off the biked and put him on his feet. He felt weak and in a slight haze.

He pulled his pants up, and saw the wet patch in John’s sweatpants, he’d also cummed. The realisation of what had just happened quickly hitting in.

“John-” He looked at the older man, trying to come up with something to say. Something to explain to him that whatever had just happened, wouldn’t leave the room. 

“We’re good Ben” John looked at him understandingly. 

“You won’t tell anyone about this will you?” Ben knew he wouldn’t say anything, but he had to make sure.

“No, of course not” John pushed a strand of hair away from Ben’s forehead and Ben’s eyes fluttered. He felt something that resembled butterflies bubble in the pit of his stomach.

“This stays between us” John reassured him.

“Yeah” Ben whispered “Between us”

**Author's Note:**

> Alexa play 'I love you Jesus' by Trisha Paytas


End file.
